Mobile electronic devices are commonplace. As they become more powerful, distinctions between types of devices, such as phones, cameras, and PDAs are blurring as each incorporates capabilities of the others. User reliance on these mobile devices and the ability to work with both images and data while remotely accessing additional information over wireless networks is growing.
While the individual technologies are becoming more widely available, the capabilities afforded by leveraging the synergy of combining these technologies are lagging. Appropriate combinations of emerging technologies can be used to assist users with task and workflow management in their increasingly complex work environments. Further integration with the information technology (IT) infrastructure and remotely accessible equipment interfaces can provide additional value.